Thảo luận Thành viên:Xiao Qiao
Xin chào, tôi là một bảo quản viên của Wikia Tiếng Việt và nếu bạn cần trợ giúp hoặc có thắc mắc, xin thoải mái để lại tin nhắn tại đây. ---- Bản mẫu hộp thông tin nhân vật Bản ơi, bạn hãy xem lại và chỉnh sửa bản mẫu đi vì tôi thấy có nhiều lỗi khi chèn bản mẫu vào trang nhân vật--InuyashaKagome007 03:32, ngày 4 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) Liên lạc Về vấn đề liên lạc thì bạn đã biết là bạn không liên lạc với tôi được vì tôi không lên mạng thường xuyên hoặc bạn đang trực tuyến trong thời gian tôi đang đi học.--InuyashaKagome007 03:37, ngày 4 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :Thôi được vậy thì ngày Chủ Nhật vậy--InuyashaKagome007 11:40, ngày 4 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) Name info Although I can't read Vietnam language, but there's one thing that I wanna make sure. O.o In each character's name info, there has 'Japanese name' and 'Kanji', right? Kanji can be refer as Chinese words, but it couldn't be related to Chinese words since some of the characters are little bit different. According to the page, Kagome Higurashi's japanese name is 日暮かごめ and her kanji's name will be 日暮籬. But at the other character pages like Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Naraku, their Japanese name will be いぬやしゃ,ききょう,せっしょうまる, and ならく and kanji will be like 犬夜叉,桔梗,殺生丸,and 奈落。 Actually these 'いぬやしゃ,ききょう,せっしょうまる, and ならく' should be refer as hiragana pronouns, on the other hand '犬夜叉,桔梗,殺生丸,and 奈落' should be refer as kanji, or can be refer as their original names. But for Kagome, her name has kanji and hiragana at the same time, since '日暮' can be refer as kanji and 'かごめ' should be related to hiragana group(not kanji, but can be refer as Japanese name). And then '日暮籬' relates to Chinese words(Hanzi, not Kanji)That's why I feel odd while I read the arranges of their name. Perhaps it may cause you extremely confuse while understanding my message, but I hope you can get it. XD Esther Siaw 07:45, ngày 18 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :Good catch, Esther, 籬 is Chinese character (Hanzi), 阿籬！(A Li!) for Kagome, I seem not to pay attention to it, thank for your point. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:36, ngày 18 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) ::Hehe, you're welcome. Actually, I'm the founder of zh.inuyasha.wikia.com (but I'm using different account to create it). XD I saw you left a message (Sister Wikis) right inuyasha.wikia.com especially Serena's talk page, but unluckily she was not around anymore and her place was replaced by Suzaku for a while. Esther Siaw 10:37, ngày 19 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :::Really? Wonderful :) Sango-chan, let we make a community's relationship, I have leaved a message to Suzaku •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:41, ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, Qiao. :) Btw, do you speak Chinese? Sango 珊瑚 11:47, ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :::::Zhongwen？我是中国人的母语，也许，也许不是。珊瑚，你是中国人吗？•♪•♪•♪• 小乔 [[User talk:Xiao Qiao|'(☎' 讨论 ♪')]] 04:55, ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :) ::::::我是来自马来西亚的中国人，但是我们这里人都称为"华人"。这么一说，我们都是同胞咯！XD Sango 珊瑚 05:05, ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :::::::你是马来西亚华裔？一半华人，一半马来西亚人，或者你是华人家住在马来西亚？很高兴知道，珊瑚。•♪•♪•♪• '小乔 [[User talk:Xiao Qiao|'(☎' 讨论 ♪')]] 05:35, ngày 22 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) ::::::::我是华人住在马来西亚人。:) Sango 珊瑚 09:53, ngày 22 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) Tập tin:Sango2.png That picture is amazing. Can I know where you found it from? 良牙 (talk) 12:02, ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :I'm looking for a lot of promotional images which are transparent (file .png) about characters in order to make a Gallery (collection). Sango2.png, I found it at fansite Inuyasha or some painters' site, original link: http://deception.spiderwalls.net/pngs/63.png •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪) 05:04, ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, that website is great! I'm looking for transparent images too... I hope I can find a few. 良牙 (talk) 15:49, ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) :::Great, glad to know that, you can copy some transparent images which I uploaded to this wiki. Happy wiki-ing :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:37, ngày 22 tháng 2 năm 2012 (UTC) Infobox Xiao Qiao, do you really copy the whole TagSyned templates to make a character infobox just like Inuyasha Wikia English Version? Sango 珊瑚 12:05, ngày 4 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) :I see...Actually I wanna get that kind of infobox just like InuYasha Wiki English version and yours, so I just try to copy the whole TagSyned templates, but I wonder will it work just like I want? :\ Besides, I created a character infobox once before by using original one, perhaps it couldn't contain too much character's information and the infobox became in mess, so I decided to make another try on copy the whole TagSyned templates. Sango 珊瑚 03:31, ngày 5 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) ::I will, thanks. :) Sango 珊瑚 06:10, ngày 5 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) :::Xiao Qiao, I'm having problems on adjusting the position of the infobox, I had adjust the infobox by typing 'right' at floating section, but it still stay at left. Why?? :O ::::Here. I just randomly change the class section from "infobox" into "wikitable". XD Just take your time, no need to rush. I'll go to the other Wikia for editing some articles. :) Sango 珊瑚 14:10, ngày 8 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) :::::I know that platypus, it doesn't like other platypus. I know it can talk and standing like other humans, but I don't know the rest. :S Sango 珊瑚 14:24, ngày 8 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) Transparent pictures/png Just now I wanna find some Urusei Yatsura pictures for this Wikia, and then I mistakenly enter a Korean's blog that full of Inuyasha pictures. If I not mistaken, I saw 2 transparent pictures within this blog (I'm not sure was that Kagome or the other characters that in transparent pictures form...since my networks work pretty slow than usual. :\), I just share this link for you, hopefully can help a bit on some characters' appearances. :) You can try to enter that blog and get some pictures that you want. Esther Siaw 05:12, ngày 9 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC0 :But I can guarantee whether you can easily get those pictures or not. <_> Esther Siaw 05:21, ngày 9 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, it is so awesome, thank you very much, Sango-chan, I love that link :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:24, ngày 9 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) I'm glad you love it...and, just now I tried 2 times of fixing the floating of character infobox, and I made it (without any expectation). I guess you no need to help me for checking back that infobox, but once I face any problems for creating templates/infoboxes, I will ask you again. Sango 珊瑚 13:42, ngày 9 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) A favor Hi Xiao Qiao, I have a favor to ask of you. I recently adopted InuYasha Answers and the wiki needs a logo, so I was wondering if you'd be able to create one :) Thanks in advance, Ryoga (talk) 13:32, ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) Góp ý với Xiao một chút Không chỉ thấy trên wiki này, mà cả trên Phineas và Ferb wiki của bạn nữa, chữ "Mùa" ấy không phù hợp với văn phong của người Việt Nam khi nói đến một series nhiều season, mà thay vào đó người ta dùng chữ "Phần", thí dụ như "Phần 1" "Phần 2" Phần 3" hoặc "Phần 4", không một người Việt Nam nào dùng chữ "Mùa" khi nói tới một series anime hay một tiểu thuyết có rất nhiều phần cả, nghe rất kỳ và không phù hợp, mình xin bạn đổi tên từ chữ "Mùa" thành "Phần" cho phù hợp với văn phong người Việt Nam. Mong bạn lắng nghe. :Về văn phong tiếng Việt, hiện tại tôi chưa nghe thấy hay nhìn thấy sự không phù hợp của từ "mùa" khi dùng cho các tập phim. Khái niệm các "phần" (part) chỉ dành cho các tập phim với số lượng ít, hoặc 1 tập lớn chia nhỏ thành nhiều, được phân bổ thành các phần, điều đó là phù hợp. Hiện nay tiếng Việt đã tiếp nhận khái niệm series (loạt phim) rất nhiều tập, phát sóng hoặc sản xuất phân thành từng đoạn thời gian rõ ràng, nền dùng từ "mùa" là phù hợp, thay thế cho từ phần, từng mùa giải, từng chuỗi các tập phim của loạt phim phát sóng. Dùng phần không thích hợp cho một chuỗi dài hàng chục các tập phim, "mùa" được tiếp nhận như một sự "thích ứng chọn lọc" cho những khái niệm như thế, và không có dẫn chứng nào cho thấy nó "kỳ lạ" với văn phong tiếng Việt, cũng nên chấp nhận chứ không cứng nhắc. Liên hệ thực tế, lướt qua nhiều trang tiếng Việt và xem qua, tôi thường xuyên tiếp xúc với từ mùa rather than phần, nhiều trang mạng lớn cũng dùng văn phòng mùa như thế, Wikipedia cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Ở đây, không phải là việc vi phạm hoặc phù hợp với văn phong tiếng Việt, mà là sự thích ứng linh hoạt trong cách dùng từ ngữ cho những khái niệm mới. Rất vui được nghe góp ý của bạn và tôi mong muốn những góp ý như vậy. Happy going around here. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:29, ngày 25 tháng 3 năm 2012 (UTC) bạn ơi bạn có on không The character infobox in InuYasha Wiki Tiếng Việt Xiao Qiao, if I not mistaken, are you using kanji this specific word in the character infobox? If it does so, right now I'm giving advice to change it from kanji to japanese name or using another methods. Kanji can't fully showed some character's name (which their names consist of hiragana or katakana). We already know that hiragana and katakana aren't categorizing as kanji group, in other words it's more suitable to include as Japanese words, kanji is for kanji group, hiragana is for hiragana group, katakana is for katakana group. I had asked a question right at Rowan's talk page, hopefully she understand what do I mean. You know, since we truly realise that is a common mistake that exist in some websites like AnimeLyric, but we couldn't just let it be and keep giving wrong messages for others, are we? :| If you take a look at other japanese anime wiki with Chinese version, mostly using japanese name or japanese word for more accurate categorizing. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:58, ngày 14 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see your point. Yea, I know all about them. But |kanji= is free-form user input, usually contains almost Kanji names but sometimes japanese names, such as 'hiragana or katakana'. This is by design. Example, I entered |kanji= 日暮 かごめ in Higurashi Kagome page. I will make a template doc to guide them how to edit and write, that is okay, thanks for your point :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:26, ngày 14 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) ::You're always welcome. :) Just remember what I said. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:52, ngày 14 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) Catalan joining the Affiliated Inuyasha Wiki Program Hi, I'm one of the new admins in the Catalan Inuyasha Wiki, perhaps you have seen me in the English one. I saw all your messages talking with the others about this sister wikis program, but at that time the Catalan wiki wasn't ready for join it. As you can see, it has becomed a little more active. Can the Catalan wiki join this program? Piece_enrik 19:30, ngày 14 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) Request for Sister Wikis Just now I had set up the interwiki for InuYasha Wiki Malay Language. I think it's about time to join the community with other InuYasha Wikis. Do you agree with it? :) If you agree, just add ms:Wiki InuYasha at your wiki home page and have a Malaysia flag right there. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:41, ngày 15 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) Nêu rõ tên người tải tập tin tương ứng Bạn làm ơn có thể thêm dưới hình ảnh là tên người đã đăng lên hình ảnh đó, được không?InuyashaKagome007 08:12, ngày 15 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) Question Xiao Qiao, while uploading pictures, how do I can adjust the summary section so that the summary template can show out automatically? Can you teach me?? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:54, ngày 19 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) :It is quite simple, when you upload a picture, you must descript it (template description), then you must tag it with the appropriate copyright tag (template Fair use for example). Why don't you merge them into one? Example: :There is a parameter | license = in that example will help you the issue you want. :In template image description, when you finish the description table, let you settle } parameter by adding the template license below, example: } | #default = | Fair use = | GFDL = | CC-BY-SA = | PD = ... }} :Then, when you adjust those parameters in template image description, you will get both image description, along with license, with only one template. If you have question, feel free to ask me :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:43, ngày 20 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) GAWD, that will be a bit hard to understand for the first time. Right now I still figure it out on how to edit MediaWiki:Commom.js. I search everywhere wiki to get more understand the source...but anyway, once I faced any problems about wiki functions, I'll ask you again. Lemme try 'em first. Arigato! :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:19, ngày 21 tháng 4 năm 2012 (UTC) Help with infobox Konnichiwa Xiao Qiao! I was wondering if you'd be able to make me a character infobox, for Maison Ikkoku Wiki? I tried an infobox with rounded edges but I could not make one neatly. Just a simple infobox, no weapons, skills or anything like that :) PS, you can reply here itself. Ryoga (talk) 07:09, ngày 1 tháng 5 năm 2012 (UTC) :Nvm, I created them myself. They're not very good though :) ::Hello Ryoga, I have been busy these days in my real life so I was unable to catch your message and help you with this issue, sorry, hope you don't mind :) When I'm out busy status, I will take a look at your infobox, and I can 'decorate' it better. Happy editing new project! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:46, ngày 6 tháng 5 năm 2012 (UTC) Chỉnh sửa bản mẫu Tôi sẽ thêm bản mẫu hộp thông tin về các bộ phim InuYasha và đồng thời thay đổi định dạng của bản mẫu Hộp thông tin nhân vật sao cho cộng đồng InuYasha Wikia tiếng Việt đồng nhất với các dự án Wiki khác trong hệ thống Wikia tiếng Việt. Còn ý kiến của bạn thì sao??HachiSomo 03:32, ngày 28 tháng 5 năm 2012 (UTC)